Setenta veces
by KiwiSonata
Summary: Drabbles. No estaba tan seguro de lo que sentía ahora, pero podía recordar setenta veces en que estuvo seguro de que lo amaba.
1. Tomándose de la mano

••• _El actual fic participa en el reto long-fic 2016: Tu OTP. Para el foro Anteiku. •••_

 **Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los siguientes personajes me pertenecen, no estoy asociada de ninguna manera a Kagami Takaya, Furuya Daisuke, ni a nadie más.

 **Fandom:** Owari no seraph

 **Pairing:** Ichinose Guren / Hiiragi Shinya

 **Advertencias:** Contenido homosexual/yaoi/BL/gay, si no te agrada, pido que te abstengas de leer o hacer comentarios ofensivos al respecto.

 **Summary:**  
No estaba tan seguro de lo que sentía ahora, pero podía recordar setenta veces en que estuvo seguro de que lo amaba.

• Donde Shinya no siempre está seguro de lo que Guren siente por él.

••• _El actual fic participa en el reto long-fic 2016: Tu OTP. Para el foro Anteiku. •••_

•-•-•-•-•

 **¡Hola!** Es la primera historia que publico -y de pilón, por un reto-, también es mi primera aportación al fandom. Y bueno, espero que les guste.

•-•-•-•-•

 **1: Tomándose de la mano.**

Guren siempre fue callado, desde que lo conocía. Fue por lo que se acercó a él hace exactamente un año y medio, por eso y porque siendo todo lo opuesto a sí mismo, imaginó que serían buenos amigos.

Era cuestión de verlos para darse cuenta, el pelinegro nunca decía ni una palabra, se sentaba en el rincón del aula y tomaba apuntes en silencio, sus ojos púrpura siempre daban la impresión de que estaba aburrido; el rubio, en cambio, era extrovertido, ruidoso y hacía amigos con facilidad.

Incluso eran opuestos en apariencia, el cabello de Shinya era casi blanco, sus ojos azul claro; Guren tenía el cabello de un negro profundo y sus orbes eran moradas, no tan oscuras, pero definitivamente no eran claras.

Al principio, Guren intentaba alejarse de Shinya, pero en algún momento de los primeros dos meses, el pelinegro dejó de oponerse a la presencia del ojiazul. Shinya hablaba mucho, era una molestia para Guren, que jamás deseaba responder preguntas ni continuar las extrañas pláticas, hasta que se dio cuenta de que no tenía que decir nada, Shinya parloteaba sin parar y no le importaba obtener respuestas.

Ninguno de los dos supo cuándo fue que la relación mutó, en realidad las cosas se fueron dando poco a poco. Shinya le abrazaba, Guren le permitía hacerlo, luego comenzó a abrazarlo también. El rubio se acercaba mucho, había roces inexplicables y algunos sonrojos que nadie sabía de dónde habían venido, ni a dónde iban.

Cuando Shinya se declaró, Guren no dijo nada, se quedó viendo el rostro del rubio, como si buscara alguna señal de que era una broma, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de que iba enserio, se acercó y lo besó.

Pero no dijo nada. Nada.

Y por eso Shinya, después de que 8 meses enteros pasaron desde aquel día, se sentía perdido. ¿A dónde iban? ¿Qué sentía Guren? Apenas hablaba con él, apenas le besaba, apenas le tocaba... Solo lo hacía cuando Shinya se lo pedía directamente, ¿qué significaba todo esto? ¿Le molestaría a Guren la cercanía a la que Shinya lo sometía? ¿Querría alejarlo de alguna manera?

Más importante, ¿qué eran? ¿Qué nombre recibía lo que tenían?

Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos mientras caminaba de camino a la revistería del centro, junto a su _amigo_. Guren iba aún más callado de lo habitual, por alguna razón, era incómodo.

-Gu... -apenas alcanzó a pronunciar una sílaba, cuando lo sintió.

Guren no solía hacer ningún movimiento, salvo el día de la declaración... Y ahora podía sentir cómo sus manos eran unidas. El tacto era nuevo, la calidez desconocida hasta ese mismo instante. El pelinegro entrelazó sus dedos con los del rubio y volteó hacia el lado opuesto al que se encontraba su acompañante, probablemente escondiendo un sonrojo.

Una risa escapó de entre los labios de Shinya y un gruñido fue lo que obtuvo como respuesta de Guren. Eso y un ligero apretón en la mano.

Las dudas comenzaron a esfumarse con lentitud, mientras caminaban, mientras el pulgar del pelinegro comenzaba a trazar círculos pequeños y suaves sobre el dorso del contrario.

No. Pensándolo bien, no necesitaba un nombre para esto.


	2. AcurrucandoseHaciendo mimos

••• _El actual fic participa en el reto long-fic 2016: Tu OTP. Para el foro Anteiku. •••_

 **2: Acurrucarse/Hacer mimos**

Guren realmente era la persona más aburrida del mundo. Hacía mucho tiempo desde que habían salido una noche de viernes, probablemente porque ambos llegaban exhaustos del trabajo, pero hoy habían tenido el día libre, ¡era perfecto para salir! Pero no, en lugar de eso, Guren se sentó en la sala, como cada viernes, y encendió la televisión, para ver Karate Kid, con Jaden Smith, por enésima vez.

-Guren -le llamó, pero el pelinegro no se inmutó.

Shinya suspiró.

En algún momento de la película, el aburrimiento se apoderó del rubio que estaba sentado junto a su novio y gruñó.

-¿Podrías ir a frustrarte a la cocina? O a cualquier otro lugar -murmuró Guren, con el ceño fruncido, pero la vista en el televisor.

-¡Quiero salir!

-Pues hazlo -alentó Guren-. El jardín te extraña. Murieron algunas flores por tu descuido.

-Eran de temporada, iban a morir de todos modos -dijo Shinya-. Guren, vamos a...

-No quiero. Ahora déjame ver la película.

Shinya volvió a suspirar. Pasaron algunos minutos, sin la atención del pelinegro, hasta que se sintió cansado de estar en el sillón y se pasó al suelo. Tenía las rodillas pegadas al pecho, la barbilla sobre ellas y sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas. De reojo, a la derecha, podía ver la rodilla izquierda de Guren. A su izquierda no había más que un sofá para uno y una lámpara de pie.

Quizá debía darse por vencido, no se le ocurría nada por lo cual Guren se levantaría. Ni siquiera podía sobornarlo con sexo o algo así, no era competencia para la estúpida película favorita de su novio. Él no le prestaría atención hasta dentro de quién-sabe-cuánto.

Bostezó y recargó la cabeza sobre la rodilla de Guren. Aún faltaba la mitad del filme, quizá debería ir a gastar su tiempo en otra cosa. Aunque también tenía sueño, a pesar de que era temprano, quizá debiera dormir de una vez.

Estaba debatiéndose entre levantarse e irse a la cama o quedarse, cuando sus párpados comenzaron a cerrarse. Lo hubieran hecho por completo, de no ser porque sintió algo sobre su cabeza. No se movió. Por un segundo, el mundo se detuvo...

La mano de Guren acariciaba su cabello, primero como si fuera un gato y después comenzó a jugar con su cabello. Sinceramente no era el tipo de atención que Shinya esperó, su novio no solía hacer este tipo de cosas... Pero no negaría que le encantaba. Los dedos del pelinegro se enredaban en su cabello de manera suave, lenta y exquisita. El rubio ya no quería dormirse, estaba disfrutándolo... Pero la verdad era que también estaba siendo arrullado por la caricia.

-Shinya -la voz de Guren fue apenas un susurro, la televisión seguía prendida, pero el volumen estaba muy bajo.

-¿Hm?

-Ven aquí -pidió.

El rubio volteó a verlo, a regañadientes, pues no quería que detuviera su mano. Guren se recostó en el sillón y le hizo un espacio justo frente a él. Shinya sonrió en respuesta y se acostó con él a lo largo del sillón, dándole la espalda a la televisión, abrazando a su novio, con su rostro escondido en su pecho. Guren veía la televisión, mientras una de sus manos rodeaba la cintura de Shinya y su otro brazo le servía como almohada.

A decir verdad, el de ojos azules extrañaba la caricia en su cabeza, pero la mano de Guren estaba ahora tomándolo firmemente por la cintura y su pulgar acariciaba su espalda. Podía vivir con eso, incluso si los ojos de su novio estaban posados en la pantalla.

Desde la oscuridad que proveía su propio cuerpo acurrucado junto al de Guren, en medio de ambos, alzó la vista hacia él.

Shinya realmente lo amaba, también le parecía hermoso, a pesar de que al mayor no le gustara escuchar eso. No pudo evitar sonreír y dejar un beso en su pecho, cosa que atrajo la atención del pelinegro.

-Shin… -empezó, no con fastidio, pero si era una advertencia.

-Sí, sí, no estoy tratando nada raro –dijo interrumpiéndolo-. Es solo que… te amo.

Guren se quedó en silencio, como esa vez que Shinya se confesó. Pero ya no era necesario que dijeran nada, el rubio ni siquiera esperaba una respuesta, porque su novio, quien usualmente alejaba a todos y no dejaba ver su sonrisa a nadie, a él lo mantenía siempre cerca.

Bueno, por eso y porque, por alguna razón, el de orbes moradas besó su frente, luego su nariz y finalmente sus labios.

Si eso no decía lo suficiente, entonces no sabía qué podría hacerlo: Guren lo amaba.


	3. JugandoViendo una película juntos

••• _El actual fic participa en el reto long-fic 2016: Tu OTP. Para el foro Anteiku. •••_

 **3\. Jugando/Viendo una película juntos**

-No -dijo un rubio, mientras sus ojos pasaban rápidamente por los tres dvds que un pelinegro le mostraba. El desinterés no pasó desapercibido por el chico, que gruñó y se volteó para buscar más opciones en su colección de películas-. Guren, tú siempre escoges, me toca.

-Por eso te estoy preguntando -gruñó el de ojos morados.

-No, no, estás evadiendo muchas, a ver -el ojiazul, se acercó al contrario y le dio un leve empujón, para poder ver todas las cajas de película.

-Es que tú... -empezó Guren, luego vio lo que el ojiazul llevaba en las manos y se interrumpió a si mismo-. ¡No! Tú siempre eliges la misma, elige otra.

-Ah, si realmente quieres ver una película conmigo, verás esta -el rubio sonrió y comenzó a guardar las demás-. Además, tú la compraste.

-¡La pagaste con mi dinero, que es diferente!

-No lo es -negó.

-Shinya... -parecía una advertencia, pero al aludido no le importó.

-Es la única que no me aburre, tú me dijiste antes que no querías que me quedara dormido o que me marchara a la mitad -le recordó Shinya-. Ahora, veremos _The last song_.

Guren no pudo hacer nada para impedir que su novio pusiera la película que quería. La verdad era que la película no era ninguna maravilla, además, no era un filme que no aburriera nunca, es decir ¡después de verla treinta y dos veces cualquiera se aburriría! Si ya había sido un suplicio verla la segunda vez, la vez 33 sería como una especie de tortura medieval.

-¡Mira, mira! ¿No crees que ella es hermosa? -Shinya señaló a la protagonista-. Y él es tan...

-¿Tan qué? -interrumpió el pelinegro con una mueca.

-¡No debes estar celoso! Si yo te amo... y jamás alguien como él podría fijarse en alguien como yo -resolvió el rubio, con una gran sonrisa burlona. Solo le dedicó medio segundo de su mirada a Guren-. Tú lo has dicho, soy demasiado molesto y mi cara siempre te hace sentir irritado.

El lugar se quedó en silencio -a excepción de la televisión reproduciendo el audio de la película-. Shinya pensó que quizá su novio estaba dormido ahora, pues no lo había sentido levantarse, ni lo escuchó marcharse. Volteó a verlo, solo con la idea de confirmar, pero en lugar de eso, encontró a Guren mirándolo fijamente.

En cuanto el violeta en los ojos de Guren cayó en el azul de Shinya, el primero se acercó para besarle. El rubio se resistió solo un poco, pues él realmente disfrutaba la película.

-Guren, nadie te molesta cuando estás viendo Karate kid -se quejó Shinya sobre los labios de su novio. Fue ignorado y besado una vez más.

-Mentira.

-¿Eh? Siempre intento no interrumpirte.

-No eso, lo otro -explicó Guren. Lo miraba muy de cerca, lo miraba a los ojos-. Shinya, tú... -suspiró y luego subió una de sus manos hasta el rostro del rubio. Pasó los dedos por su mejilla.

Sin lugar a dudas, el pelinegro sabía que su novio era hermoso, lo amaba y le encantaba estar cerca de él, a pesar de que el pasatiempo favorito de Shinya fuera sacarlo de sus casillas con estúpidos e incómodos comentarios. No le molestaba tenerlo cerca, solo le gustaba quejarse de todo; no pensaba que era fastidioso, ni se irritaba cuando estaba cerca... pero era muy difícil aceptar todo aquello. Pero tenía que hacerlo alguna vez, ¿no? No podía dejar que Shinya pensara que todo lo negativo que le decía era verdad, necesitaba escuchar lo que era cierto.

-Guren, mi película...

-Cállate -ordenó-. Cállate y escucha bien lo que voy a decirte, porque no voy a repetirlo nunca jamás en la vida. Ni siquiera si me ruegas, ni siquiera si me amenazas, ni siquiera si me chantajeas.

-¿Qué?

-Tu piel, tu cabello, tus ojos, tus manos, tus labios, tu sonrisa, la manera en que te ríes, cuando algo no te gusta y arrugas la nariz... Tus estúpidos chistes de los que a veces no me río, tu rostro por la mañana, lo irritable que eres por las noches cuando tienes calor... -sus ojos seguían fijos sobre los de su novio, que ahora prestaba atención y tenía una expresión de no entender bien lo que sucedía-. Todo de ti es hermoso. Y si alguna vez te dije lo contrario, si alguna vez te dije que no me gustaba estar cerca de ti o que me pones de mal humor, te mentí y definitivamente no es lo que pienso.

-Gu...

-No, cállate, estoy hablando -lo cortó el pelinegro-. Siempre soy odioso, te insulto y te digo que te odio; me quejo todo el tiempo de lo alegre que pareces estar todo el tiempo, te alejo de mi cuando me abrazas, siempre tomo las cosas que tú quieres y nunca me dices nada -tomó una gran bocanada de aire y acunó el rostro de Shinya en su mano-. Shinya, me gustas mucho. Te amo. No solo a veces. Siempre, incluso cuando te digo que te calles o te empujo para alejarte de mi. Me gusta tenerte cerca y quisiera estarlo siempre.

Una risa nerviosa salió de los labios del rubio. Se acercó y lo abrazó, no dijo nada más, tampoco el otro lo hizo.

-También te amo -susurró Shinya.

-¿Estás llorando?

-Quizá un poco.

* * *

 **Gracias a quienes se tomaron el tiempo y la molestia de dejarme un review :)**

 **Se los agradezco mucho.**

 **Únicamente me gustaría decirles que los drabbles pueden o no estar relacionados entre si. Y cuando parece que si, pues a veces pueden tener un orden distinto en la cronología de la relación, o sea, puedo hablar del final en el siguiente capítulo y luego de la etapa cuando eran solo amigos en el siguiente... va dando saltos en el tiempo.**

 **Espero haber sido clara, ¡ _ciao_!**

 **:D**


	4. Sonrojos

••• _El actual fic participa en el reto long-fic 2016: Tu OTP. Para el foro Anteiku. •••_

 **4\. Sonrojos**

Cuando se toparon por primera vez, apenas habían cumplido los 15 años, estaban en el mismo grupo en la escuela. Shinya se había encaprichado con escuchar la voz de Guren, pues el pelinegro no hablaba jamás, ni siquiera cuando pasaban lista en la clase. El rubio incluso tenía un plan, uno en el que, si todo salía bien, podría escuchar la voz de su compañero para el final de la semana entrante. Aún tenía que hacerle unos ajustes, pero el martes comenzaría a ponerlo en marcha.

¿Que si era un buen plan? En realidad, era bastante simple -también un poco tonto-: fastidiarlo hasta que Guren decidiera hablar. En su mente parecía una buena opción.

Shinya pasó toda la tarde del lunes pensando en múltiples formas de hacer enojar al pelinegro, decidió no hacer cosas estúpidas como tirarle una cubeta con agua encima o gritarle en el oído. Ya no eran niños. Así trazó más o menos un plan, que en realidad no tenía mas que ideas de cómo fastidiar a alguien.

El martes salió de su casa temprano. Se había dado cuenta de que Guren siempre hacía las mismas cosas, en el mismo orden: llegaba, se sentaba en el mismo lugar de siempre, hacía algo en su libreta, la guardaba y se quedaba jugando con el lápiz en la mano derecha, luego lo cambiaba a la izquierda y cruzaba la pierna derecha sobre la otra. Era así siempre. A veces llegaba con un termo, pero eso solo era cuando hacía frío. Le daba un trago corto, luego uno largo, después dos cortos y lo apartaba de él por un rato, hasta que recordaba que existía y repetía aquello.

Shinya iba a romper esa rutina, así que cuando llegó, se sentó en el pupitre de su compañero. Pasaron diez minutos antes de que Guren llegara y tomara asiento justo enfrente de él, sin siquiera chistar o hacer una mueca. En su mente, Guren le pedía que se retirara... ¿Qué estaba mal?

El rubio pasó el día observándolo, necesitaba recaudar información. No había nada nuevo hasta la hora del almuerzo, cuando se dio cuenta: Guren siempre compraba una lata de café en la máquina expendedora y se sentaba a comer solo.

El miércoles por la mañana, Shinya llegó más temprano de lo usual. La máquina tenía tan solo seis latas de café restantes, así que se apresuró a comprarlas y esconderlas en su mochila. Se sentó de nuevo en el lugar robado de Guren.

Las clases parecieron eternas, pero al fin el almuerzo llegó y Guren se levantó para ir por su lata de café diaria. Regresó con las manos vacías... Pero no dijo nada, en lugar de eso, sacó una botella de agua de su mochila.

« _Algo estoy haciendo mal_ » se dijo Shinya en su mente.

Estaba a punto de darse por vencido ese día y continuar observando el pacífico comportamiento de Guren, pero pronto una idea cruzó su mente. Él tenía las latas de café que Guren quería, ¿no? ¡Era una perfecta excusa para hablar con él!

-Hey -se apresuró a levantarse y sacar una lata de café. Se acercó a su compañero y acercó una silla para sentarse frente a él-. Hola, soy Shinya -se presentó, pero el pelinegro tenía la mirada en su comida-. ¿Guren?

El aludido levantó la vista. Era poco obvio que se encontraba sorprendido porque alguien le hablara, pero lo estaba.

-¿Quieres esto? -le tendió la lata y el de ojos morados la tomó e inclinó la cabeza levemente como agradecimiento, la abrió y le dio un sorbo pequeño, luego uno largo-. Era el último de la máquina.

Guren dejó de prestarle atención.

-Siempre compras uno, no pensé que se acabarían -mintió. Siguió siendo ignorado, pero aún así parloteó durante todo el rato hasta que fue hora de clases nuevamente.

El jueves no tenía nada nuevo, así que simplemente se limitó a hablar y hablar. Le pasó notas que el otro no respondió y le contó todos los chistes que sabía. Pero Guren era imperturbable.

El viernes las cosas salieron igual de mal, Guren simplemente lo ignoraba todo el día.

La semana había pasado sin resultados.

El lunes de la semana siguiente llegó y pasó justo como los otros días, el martes y miércoles también. Shinya hablaba todo el día, lo seguía hasta al baño, lo acosaba todo lo que podía, intentaba hacerle bromas en las que el otro nunca caía.

El jueves se dio por vencido, llegó temprano al salón y se fue a sentar al lugar en el que se sentaba antes del plan. Se dejó caer en el pupitre, su cabeza estaba recostada sobre sus brazos. Nadie dijo nada, de hecho, Guren ni siquiera fue. Se hubiera apuntado para llevarle los apuntes de no ser porque no sabía donde vivía y, la verdad, se había rendido.

El viernes seguía sin ánimo, no volvió a robar el lugar original de Guren. Estaba desparramado sobre el banco, sintiéndose sin ganas.

Faltaban diez minutos para que empezaran las clases, cuando alguien tocó su hombro. Sin ganas se irguió y volteó para encontrar al pelinegro.

-¿Estás bien, Shinya? -la voz de Guren era suave, era como una melodía susurrada al oído-. ¿Shinya?

El rostro del aludido comenzó a sentirse repentinamente caliente, su corazón se había acelerado y no tenía idea de por qué.

-Estás rojo, Shinya -acusó el pelinegro.

-¿Te gusta decir mi nombre? -no se le ocurrió mejor linea, era mejor molestarlo un poco.

Los ojos púrpura rodaron y un bufido escapó de los delgados labios de Guren.

-¡Dilo de nuevo! -la emoción de Shinya fastidiaba un poco a Guren, sentía que estaba burlándose, así que lo ignoró-. ¡Vamos, vamos!

Pero por más que lo pidió, Shinya solo consiguió ser ignorado por el resto del día.


	5. Basado en una canción romántica

••• _El actual fic participa en el reto long-fic 2016: Tu OTP. Para el foro Anteiku. •••_

 **5\. Basado en una canción romántica: The Scientist.**

"Eres una horrible persona" había dicho Shinya hace dos semanas. No podía sacarse de la cabeza la exprewsión absolutamente sorprendida de Guren, su ¿novio o exnovio? No sabría responderlo. Después de aquello había bloqueado todas las maneras del pelinegro para contactarse... Aunque, ¿quién dice que Guren intentó localizarlo? En realidad jamás podría saberlo.

Las imágenes de ese día volaban por su mente, no podía perdonarse a si mismo. Él realmente había dicho algo que no pensaba. Guren era maravilloso, siempre lo pensó... Aunque tuviera mal genio y fuera tan serio todo el tiempo.

Quizá exageró al enojarse aquella vez, el rubio conocía a ese chico y sabía que lo que decía nunca era enserio. Además, debía admitir que él estaba siendo muy molesto, intentaba sacar a Guren de sus casillas, así que era obvio que él se fastidiara, ¿no?

Por supuesto.

Dos semanas habían parecido tan largas, que incluso sentía que cuando se reencontraran, probablemente serían ancianos... Aunque se verían en una semana, en el inicio del curso escolar.

Tenía que arreglar las cosas, pero al cerrar los ojos, solo podía ver el rostro de Guren sorprendido, seguido de un par de ojos que se volvieron tristes, unos labios que se abrieron y luego nada, porque se había marchado.

Tenía que ir a buscar a Guren.

Se sentía repentinamente decidido, así que salió de su casa corriendo. El metro estaba a quince minutos caminando, pero quizá esta vez tardara unos diez minutos si mantenía el ritmo.

El viento húmedo golpeaba su rostro y los recuerdos de hace dos semanas, su mente.

"Oh, ¿qué es eso?" Había dicho al llegar a casa de su novio ese día. Guren llevaba una libreta en sus manos, estaba dibujando y el rubio había llegado a interrumpirlo, a allanar su hogar y a molestarle sin razón aparente.

"Nada" había respondido el pelinegro, sus orbes moradas buscaron refugio en un punto lejano al otro, su mano tapaba su dibujo.

"¡Claro que es algo! Déjame ver "insistió el ojiazul, arrebatándole la libreta y encontrándose con un boceto del que parecía ser él.

"¡No, Shinya!" Había exclamado el otro.

"Oh, pero si soy yo..." El tono que usó fue fácilmente malinterpretado por Guren como una burla.

"Dame eso".

"Ah, eres tan adorable, Guren" estaba reacio a devolver la libreta, la escondía y alejaba del sueño.

"¡Eres tan molesto! Ya deja de fastidiarme y devuélvela" gruñó el pelinegro, era casi como si estuviera gritando en voz baja y Shinya sintió una opresión en el pecho.

Las cosas se salieron de control, Shinya le echó en cara su antipatía, Guren lo acusó de pasarse la vida molestando. El rubio era el único que gritaba, con el anhelo de que el otro levantara la voz y hacerlo reaccionar de alguna manera... Dios, ¡estaban discutiendo! Debería mostrar algún cambio en sus facciones; pero no, se mantuvo tan serio como siempre.

"Ya no te soporto" había dicho Shinya en algún punto, estaba tan furioso que su rostro estaba rojo y sentía que se pondría a llorar en cualquier momento.

"Pues entonces vete" fue la respuesta que obtuvo.

"Eres un idiota".

"Nadie te mantiene a mi lado" la voz de Guren era casi como una fina navaja, suave, brillante y afilada.

"¡Esto no te interesa, ¿cierto?! No sé por qué sigues conmigo si piensas que soy tan molesto" había gritado.

"Tú decidiste quedarte, nadie te lo pidió. Mi vida estaba muy bien antes de ti. No te necesito" murmuró Guren.

Y entonces Shinya se lo dijo justo antes de marcharse: _Eres una horrible persona._

Corría, la estación parecía nunca querer acercarse, se sentía como si en lugar de ir mas cerca, estuviera alejándose.

Fue un problema de comunicación desde el inicio, las cosas que nunca se dijeron y sacaron en esa primer gran pelea. Pero era la primera, no tenía por qué ser el fin. Podían hacerla la última y arreglar las cosas, podían empezar de nuevo y esta vez hacerlo bien, sin guardarse cosas y sin medias verdades. ¿O no? Sería una pena tener que separarse por algo tan tonto.

Apresuró sus pasos, cerró los ojos por un momento y luego alguien lo detuvo por el brazo, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio, pero no cayó.

-¿A dónde vas? -era Guren.

-A tu casa -respondió Shinya, aún sin abrir los ojos, intentando recuperar el aliento.

-¿A qué?

-¡A disculparme! -lo dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- ¿Tú a dónde vas?

-¿No es gracioso que pensáramos lo mismo? -murmuró Guren. Shinya al fin abrió los ojos, se le inundaron al instante-. ¿Por qué lloras?

-Guren, nada de lo que dije es cierto, sólo estaba enojado y... Guren, quiero que... -mientras hablaba, sus palabras se iban atropellando, hasta que al final remató con un sollozo.

El pelinegro lo abrazó, realmente no sabía que decir. Todo aquello que ensayó para presentarse frente a Shinya... De repente no recordaba cómo disculparse. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y suspiró hondo.

-Cuando dije que no te necesitaba... -la voz de Guren era apenas audible para ambos- Estaba mintiendo. Estaba enojado... Lo siento mucho. También todo lo demás... Siempre te digo cosas así, no pensé que te molestarías tanto.

-Quería que me gritaras -admitió Shinya-. A veces siento que esto no te importa y que realmente no me quieres cerca.

-Si te quiero cerca. Pero no me gusta que tomes mis cosas.

-¿Como tus pantuflas?

-No, puedes tomar eso.

-¿Toalla? ¿Plumas? ¿Tazas?

-Esa libreta es un secreto, es lo único que me gustaría que no tocaras -susurró Guren.

-¿Podemos decirnos estas cosas? Si no te gusta que haga algo, dímelo -pidió el rubio.

-Me parece bien, y si quieres algo, ¿me lo dirás directamente?

-Si.

Definitivamente no iba a ser fácil, nadie dijo que lo sería, en primer lugar. Pero eso poco importaba. Estaban destinados a estar juntos y ambos lo sabían. No podían estar uno sin el otro. Iban a volver a empezar las veces que fueran necesarias.


	6. Colaboración con otro usuario: MikaShier

••• El actual fic participa en el reto long-fic 2016: Tu OTP. Para el foro Anteiku. •••

 **6\. Colaboración con otro usuario: MikaShier**

Se habían prometido ser honestos uno con el otro, lo reafirmaron el día que decidieron vivir juntos y se lo recordaban de vez en cuando. Entonces, ¿por qué estaba Guren actuando tan sospechoso?

Shinya no lo sabía y pretendía no darse cuenta de la extraña actitud que Guren estaba tomando. Se limitaba a verle moverse de ahí a allá, desaparecer de pronto y en otras ocasiones actuar como si de la persona más inocente se tratase, a pesar de que claramente Guren Ichinose era todo menos inocente. El ojiceleste no recordaba que el más grande fuese tan pésimo actor.

Fue un día en específico en que Shinya determinó que el otro estaba ocultándole algo. Aquello le molestó bastante, no podía negarlo. La promesa que habían hecho había sido impuesta con Guren y él mismo la estaba rompiendo. Shinya era una persona tranquila, comprensiva y amable. Pero no por eso iba a dejar pasar el hecho de que el más alto estaba infringiendo la ley de la confianza no escrita, pero establecida desde el momento en que se pasaron semanas en busca de un departamento que quedase "a la altura" de una joven pareja de chicos.

Era media tarde, Guren había salido a quién sabe qué hacía un par de horas y aún no volvía. Ya no había nada que hacer, la televisión solo pasaba basura y había limpiado la casa en la mañana. No había basura que sacar, ni ropa sucia, acababa de darse un baño y la vida estaba intentando matarlo de aburrimiento.

Usualmente era Guren quien se quedaba en casa sin hacer nada, mientras él salía a comprar helado para ambos o a conseguir algo para la cena, ¿cómo soportaba su novio no hacer nada? O, ¿qué hacía cuando estaba aburrido?

«Él es amigo del aburrimiento, probablemente se diviertan juntos haciendo nada» pensó.

Aún así, el aburrimiento no era un buen compañero para el peliplateado. El ambiente era tan monótono que se decidió por algo que no solía hacer. Se levantó del sofá, desperezándose, y caminó hacia la habitación a la que Guren llamaba "estudio personal".

El pelinegro estaba lejos de agradarle el hecho de que tocaran sus cosas sin su permiso, pero Shinya no tomaría nada malo. Solo quería dibujar y sabía que Guren poseía lápices especiales y colores de todos los tonos. Además, quizá quería irritarle un poco. Y posiblemente también le echaría un vistazo a esa libreta que el ojimorado no quería que tocase. Una pequeña miradita no haría daño, ¿verdad?

La habitación era pulcra, ordenada de esquina a esquina. Los libros sobre el escritorio estaban perfectamente acomodados, el computador no tenía ni una pizca de polvo encima y la simetría que tenía con la orilla de la mesa era tan exacta que a Shinya le dio escalofríos. Como si de un intruso se tratase, entró a hurtadillas al estudio de Guren, como si fuese a ser atrapado con las manos en la masa.

Su corazón se aceleró. Si Guren lo atrapaba in fraganti, quizá su cabeza adornaría la pared oeste del estudio y no ese feo cuadro de algún artista que una vez fue famoso. Los latidos se escuchaban en sus oídos, como si tuviera el corazón en las orejas. Sus pasos parecían haber subido varios decibeles, porque Shinya creía estar pisando fuertemente el piso -en realidad no era así-. Abrió el primer cajón del escritorio y observó dentro. Nada importante. Un par de informes que de seguro le habían pedido a Guren en la universidad, algunos lapiceros sueltos y bolígrafos negros y azules. Continuó con el segundo cajón. Bien, había dado con la caja de colores de varios tonos. La tomó prestada y cerró el cajón.

Ya estaba ahí, ¿qué más daba?

Abrió el último cajón. Una bola negra salió disparada de ahí. Shinya la reconoció de inmediato. Un pequeño conejo que se había encontrado él mismo en el patio un día. El mismo que Guren dijo no podrían mantener. Sus ojos celestes se entrecerraron con burla mientras corría detrás del conejo. Guren había dicho que se desharía de ese animalito. Si deshacerse de algo era guardarlo entre sus cosas más preciadas, entonces Shinya quería que también se deshiciese de él.

─Aquí estás ─murmuró con la mejilla pegada al piso, asomándose bajo el sofá y metiendo el brazo en el espacio entre el mueble y el piso. El conejo lo mordió─ ¡Se nota que te crió Guren!

Se quedaron retándose con la mirada por un momento. El pequeño animal estaba inmóvil. Shinya estaba planeando cómo tomarlo evitando una posible nueva mordida. Cuando se decidió, estiró el brazo una vez más y el conejo salió corriendo fuera de la habitación.

El peliplata gruñó. Por el pasillo resonó al golpear el suelo, seguramente esa bola de pelos había chocado con algo, por el susto que quizá le dio Shinya. El chico se levantó y sacudió su ropa, aunque en realidad ni siquiera había polvo en el suelo. Guren era algo así como un friki con eso de la limpieza y pulcritud... al menos en esa habitación.

Mientras pretendía salir del lugar, la puerta principal se abrió, dejando al peliplata paralizado por un momento, pensando en qué tenía que hacer a continuación. Guren había llegado, no debería estar en esta habitación y el conejo estaba suelto por la casa.

Tardó mucho en decidirse, pronto escuchó los pasos de su novio acercándose hacia él, así que miró alrededor y buscó un lugar para esconderse, desde el que observó a Guren mientras entraba y chistaba confundido, por encontrar la puerta abierta. Lo vio dirigirse hacia los cajones, en la mano llevaba algo como lechuga, probablemente para alimentar al conejo; abrió el último y luego gruñó en voz baja.

Sin poderlo evitar, el ojiazul comenzó a reír.

-¡Shinya! -la voz de Guren hizo eco en la habitación semivacía. El aludido hubiera salido corriendo de no ser porque por alguna razón, solo pudo acercarse a su novio y abrazarlo sin dejar de reirse.


	7. Mitología

_•••_ _El actual fic participa en el reto long-fic 2016: Tu OTP. Para el foro Anteiku. •••_

 _Sentado en la gruesa rama de un árbol, Guren observaba a la gente comenzar a correr. La lluvia había arruinado los planes de picnic de todos en el parque y eso al pelinegro le divertía un poco. Una familia corría debajo de una manta, que en realidad de nada les serviría, una pareja reía y compartían un paraguas improvisado con una caja alargada que... ¿por qué la habían llevado al parque? Los humanos eran bastante estúpidos._

 _Todos corrían y se protegían de la lluvia como si fueran a disolverse por un poco de agua. Todos menos un chico, que parecía estar disfrutándola. Él caminaba con lentitud, desde el otro lado del parque hacia su dirección. Su cabello era blanco, quizá algo platinado. Debía ser albino. Su cuerpo era delgado y era alto, también._

 _Guren lo observó mientras se acercaba hacia él. Bueno, en realidad no sabía si estaba dirigiéndose hacia él, pero si caminaba en su dirección. Sus pasos eran muy, muy lentos. De no ser porque sabía que esto no era una película o algo así, hubiera jurado que él se pondría a bailar de un momento a otro. De seguro sus padres nunca le regañaron por mojarse en la lluvia cuando era pequeño. De seguro a ese chico nadie le regañaba nunca._

 _"No como a mi" pensó Guren._

 _Había escapado de casa por esa justa razón. Dejó Asgard con la intención de deshacerse de todas sus frustraciones. La manera era siempre hacer que lloviera para esos vulnerables y aburridos humanos que corrían tan pronto como las nubes se veían grises._

 _Y ahora, a pesar de que antes quiso olvidarse de todo un rato, estaba recordando lo que lo había traído hasta este mundo, al que él llamaba Midgard._

 _-¡Hey! -una voz masculina llamó su atención, Guren bajó la vista para encontrar al chico albino a unos pocos metros del árbol en el que se encontraba-. No es nada seguro para alguien estar en un árbol durante una tormenta así._

 _¿Tormenta? Guren no recordaba ninguna tormenta, él simplemente había hecho llover y ya._

 _-Baja de ahí, te caerá un rayo o algo -insistió el albino._

 _-No te metas en mis asuntos -respondió el pelinegro._

 _-La seguridad es asunto de todos -dijo el chico con una sonrisa fastidiosa, su voz también lo era-. Ahora baja... -ordenó nuevamente-. Hey, ¿qué con tu ropa?_

 _Guren frunció el ceño. Miró su ropa. ¿Qué había de malo con ella? Era el próximo heredero de Asgard, ¿qué tenía de malo vestir como tal? Quizá su capa era algo exagerada, su padre lo había dicho, pero, ¿a quién le importa?_

 _-Vamos, baja -insistió._

 _Guren obedeció, pero no porque sintiera el deber de hacerlo, sino porque simplemente se le antojó hacerlo y ya. Él no seguía ordenes de humanos._

 _-Soy Shinya -se presentó el albino, le extendió una mano, que Guren tomó con inseguridad._

 _-Guren, hijo de Odín, heredero de Asgard -dijo el pelinegro._

 _-Woah, woah, woah -exclamó Shinya-. ¿El Dios del Trueno o algo así?_

 _-Justo eso -asintió el asgardiano._

 _-Pensé que el Dios del Trueno se llamaba Thor._

 _-Ah -Guren hizo una mueca-, creo que a la gente no le gusta mi nombre -se encogió de hombros y luego se recargó en el tronco del árbol._

 _-Y, ¿no se supone que Thor es rubio y con ojos azules?_

 _-¿Como tú?_

 _-Bueno, si._

 _-Muchos estereotipos -el pelinegro negó con la cabeza y luego suspiró._

 _-¿Enserio te llamas Guren?_

 _-Si, ¿es muy malo?_

 _-No, a mi me gusta -sonrió el peliplata, con los ojos fijos en los del pelinegro._

 _-¿Es muy malo no ser rubio?_

 _-No -negó Shinya-. A mi me gusta._

 _-¿Es malo el color en mis ojos?-señaló el púrpura en sus ojos e inclinó levemente la cabeza._

 _-No, a mi me gusta._

 _-¿No sabes decir otra cosa?_

 _. . ._

Guren estaba sentado en la cama, junto a un Shinya dormido que balbuceaba cosas sin sentido. La única luz que había era la de la lámpara de noche que el pelinegro estaba usando para leer algún documento que había traído desde la oficina.

- _Mu... Glen~_ -era algo vergonzoso escuchar el tono en la voz dormida de su novio, pero Guren también se sentía feliz se aparecer en sus sueños-. _Realmente... ¿eres...? Mmm..._ -el pelinegro volteó a ver al peliplata, que tenía una sonrisa boba en el rostro-. _¿Thor?_

-¿Qué dem...?

- _Siiii_ -Shinya alargó la i y después abrió los ojos de repente, se veía algo confundido. Buscó a Guren con la mirada y parpadeó, sonrió con dificultad y suspiró-. ¿Eres el Dios del Trueno, Guren?

-Eh... -dudó. Shinya lo miró con un puchero bastante extraño.

-¿Si? -insistió el albino.

-Si -le respondió a su novio medio dormido.

-Bien.

Ni una palabra más, Shinya volvió a quedarse dormido, bajo la confundida mirada del otro chico, quien solo soltó una risa ligera y volvió a lo suyo. Por Shinya podría ser cualquier cosa... pero no iba a decírselo.


	8. San Valentín

••• _El actual fic participa en el reto long-fic 2016: Tu OTP. Para el foro Anteiku._ •••

Cuando abrió los ojos, la habitación era igual que todas las mañanas. Se bañó, hizo el desayuno, salió de casa camino a la escuela y todo seguía sin ningún cambio desde el día anterior... o cualquier día durante el último año; el cielo no era de un azul especial, tampoco el pasto era más verde. Todo era exactamente igual... Pero los aparadores estaban cubiertos de corazones de papel, los globos abundaban y el calendario marcaba que era 14 de febrero, aka, San Valentín.

Se podría decir que Shinya iba a vivir el día justo como cualquier otro año. Pero... había algo que había cambiado. Ahora él tenía un novio.

Shinya se consideraba bueno con los regalos, siempre sabía qué debía comprar en cada ocasión y para cada persona... pero ¡nunca había tenido que regalarle algo a su novio! Porque en primer lugar, nunca tuvo un novio antes... al menos no uno formal, no uno con el que quisiera quedarse todo el tiempo posible y definitivamente no uno tan antipático y callado como Guren.

El pelinegro era todo un misterio, él jamás diría si algo le gustaba, aunque diría en voz alta si algo le molestaba. Pero, ¿cómo saber cuándo era serio y cuando no? El rubio había aprendido que algunas veces su novio decía exactamente lo contrario a lo que realmente quería decir.

No había comprado nada y, puesto que era sábado, tenía tiempo. Se dirigía a la escuela, si, pero es que estarían haciendo una especie de fiesta a la que Guren estaba obligado a ir. Tenía cerca de 2 horas para encontrar algo. No es que no hubiera tenido tiempo antes, pero ¡nada había sido suficiente! Nada llenaba sus expectativas.

Dulces. No, a Guren no le gustaban.

Globos. Quizá uno, pero no iba a darle _solo_ globos.

Flores. No, Guren era alérgico a algunas flores... y no sabía a cuáles, así que las descartó todo.

Ropa. Eso era un regalo aburrido, además el mes pasado acababa de darle una camiseta por ninguna razón en específico.

Zapatos. No tenía suficiente dinero.

Joyas. Guren no usaba esas cosas.

Peluches. No podía imaginarse a su novio con un peluche, aunque...

Dios, ¿por qué era tan difícil?

No. No iba a conseguir un regalo antes de tener que llegar a la escuela, sobre todo, no podría envolverlo para él. Compró un cachorro de peluche, era bonito, pero definitivamente no era nada especial. Tendría que buscar algo más esta tarde... aunque le hubiera gustado pasar todo el día con él.

Cuando llegó a la escuela, todo estaba decorado con globos rosas, blancos y rojos. Guren solía estar rodeado de gente ruidosa, es que sus amigos eran un desastre. Buscó la cabellera roja de Mito y la ruidosa voz de Goshi, los encontró cerca de la fuente en el patio, se acercó y encontró a su novio sentado con una expresión de aburrimiento que era permanente ya.

Guren le dio chocolates, Shinya le dio el cachorro.

A pesar de lo que pudieran pensar los demás, el regalo de Guren estaba lejos de ser simple, él iba a cocinarle esta noche, ¡eso era algo contra lo que no podía competir!

La fiesta terminó, o al menos para ellos. Había sido divertido, pero después de un par de horas se sentían agobiados por tanta gente y Shinya aún no tenía un regalo decente para su novio.

Salieron y mientras caminaban por la acera, Guren tomó su mano. Casi nunca lo hacía, de hecho, era la segunda vez que lo hacía. Al llegar a la esquina, Shinya retiró su mano y detuvo a su novio.

-Estaré en tu casa a las 6 -dijo el rubio.

-Pensé que te irías conmigo.

-¿Con esta ropa? No -negó con la cabeza y le ofreció una sonrisa incómoda.

-Así estás bien, Shinya -insistió Guren.

-No. Además debo ir a recoger tu regalo.

-No quiero un regalo, quiero que vengas conmigo -esto fue acompañado de un leve sonrojo-. Además ya me diste esto -alzó el cachorrito de peluche y lo miró serio.

Pero no. A pesar de que Shinya se moría por hacerle caso, se convenció de que tenía que comprarle algo decente. Así el rubio pasó las siguientes cuatro horas en un centro comercial. Nada parecía llevar el nombre de Guren, nada parecía digno y se cansó de pensar que quizá _cualquier_ cosa estaba bien, porque obviamente él no creía que cualquier cosa fuera suficientemente buena.

Fue cuando finalmente se dio por vencido, que se tiró en una banca afuera de un local en donde vendían cosas extrañas para la cocina, desde delantales hasta tostadoras. Entonces, como si fuera algún designio divino, lo vio. Ahí, en el aparador, estaba el regalo de Guren. Se levantó y entró a la pequeña tienda, salió después de quizá media hora, con una sonrisa y de camino a conseguir envoltura.

Eran las 6 en punto cuando Shinya tocó a la puerta de Guren. Y las 7:30 cuando el menor no pudo soportarlo más.

-¡Abre tu regalo! -dijo sosteniendo una caja con un gran moño azul. El pelinegro no pudo hacer nada más que obedecer.

Los ojos de Guren brillaron ante las tres bolsas de café artesanal. Volteó a ver a su novio y disfrazó su sonrisa sincera con una algo burlona.

-Gracias -le dijo y se acercó para dejar un pequeño beso sobre sus labios.

-¡Y esto! -le tendió una caja más pequeña-. Ábrelo.

Una vez más le obedeció, era una taza, lo supo desde que le quitó la tapa al cartón que la contenía. La sacó y volteó a ver a su novio con una mueca.

-Eres tan molesto -murmuró el pelinegro, leyendo lo que la taza decía.

 ** _I_** ** _SHINYA_**

 _-_ ¿No te encanta? -la sonrisa del menor brillaba tanto, que Guren no pudo volver a quejarse. No en San Valentín, no cuando él si amaba a Shinya y aunque no se lo había dicho en voz alta, quería que lo supiera.

-Vamos a cenar -se limitó a responder.


	9. En una cita

_••• El actual fic participa en el reto long-fic 2016: Tu OTP. Para el foro Anteiku. •••_

Una cita.

La primera.

Shinya le había pedido una cita y no tenía la menor idea de qué se supone que uno hace en una cita. ¿A dónde irían? ¿qué debería ponerse? ¿qué esperaría Shinya de él? ¿debería comprar algo para él? ¿irían a cenar o al cine? ¿o a ambos? El rubio no le había dado ningún detalle, solo le pidió que estuviera listo a las seis en punto.

Y ya eran las seis en punto.

El corazón de Guren latía con rapidez, bombeaba con fuerza y furia, como si solo eso pudiera hacer.

" _Es que eso es lo que hace el corazón. Nada más_ " le recordó su cabeza.

Bien, definitivamente tenía que calmarse... pero alguien tocó la puerta.

Tranquilizarse definitivamente ya no era una opción.

Cuando abrió la puerta, su _novio_ estaba ahí, con una sonrisa y ropa... no muy casual, pero definitivamente no era formal. Bueno, al menos Guren tenía el mismo estilo, entonces había hecho algo bien.

Por un momento se quedó mirando el cuerpo entero de Shinya, que por alguna razón, le parecía más atractivo en ese momento.

Para Shinya, Guren se veía tan tranquilo como siempre. El pelinegro ejercía un control increíble sobre su cuerpo, lo único que lo delataba, era que sus ojos no estaban fijos en un lugar, sino que revoloteaban por todos lados.

-Te ves bien -dijo alegremente el rubio, se acercó al otro y lo tomó del brazo-. ¡Vamos!

Por un largo rato, ambos se quedaron en silencio. A Guren le parecía extraño, sobre todo porque Shinya era bastante hablador y siempre tenía algo nuevo para contar.

La verdad era que al rubio le tenía preocupado el hecho de que no tenía la menor idea de lo que iban a hacer. Había planeado ir a una cafetería, puesto que a su novio le encantaba el café, pero... ¿Y luego? Eso no era algo tan especial, no cuando solían hacerlo mucho antes de hacer oficial su relación.

No, ni siquiera era un café distinto al que acudían comúnmente. A Shinya le preocupaba, mientras a Guren le hacía sentir más seguro, como si supiera que ahí nada podría salir mal.

-¿Qué vas a pedir? -Guren hubiera deseado no preguntar, sabía exactamente el tamaño, el tipo y la cantidad de azúcar que Shinya usaba, pero es que pensó que sería una buena atención preguntar.

-Lo de siempre -se limitó a decir Shinya. Su novio asintió y se fue a la barra, mientras Shinya tomaba asiento en el mismo lugar de siempre.

El mismo lugar, el mismo asiento, la misma bebida y las misas personas. ¿Qué había de especial? Seguro Guren iba a odiarlo por siempre.

La plática fue bastante normal, las mismas miradas y las mismas sonrisas. Las mismas mariposas en el estómago. Guren lo hacía sentir enamorado, le hacía sentir importante a pesar de que a veces no podía decir si estaba o no escuchándolo.

Pero es que eso no era lo importante en ese preciso momento. Shinya quería saber si Guren estaba feliz con su cita, si estaba disfrutándolo igual que él y si no había tenido expectativas diferentes. Pero no lo preguntó.

Ni en ese momento, ni cuando se hizo tarde después de una charla divertida y sin mucho sentido. Tampoco lo hizo mientras salían de la cafetería riéndose de Dios-sabe-qué.

Caminaban hacia la estación del metro cuando Guren tomó la mano del rubio y lo hizo detenerse. El corazón de Shinya también se detuvo por un segundo.

-¿Quieres ir a mi casa?

La invitación de Guren fue aceptada, la plática -que casi era unilateral, de no ser por leves comentarios del pelinegro de vez en cuando- se extendió hasta que acabaron tirados bocarriba en la cama del mayor, mirando al techo completamente a oscuras.

-Shinya -susurró Guren cuando el reloj marcó la 1:37 a.m.

-¿Si?

-Hay que hacerlo otra vez.

Y Shinya supo que se refería al día que pasaron juntos. ¿Cómo? Era simple, Guren no había dejado de sonreír durante todo el día.


End file.
